Krypton
by dlz
Summary: Os últimos momentos em Krypton e o envio de Kal El à Terra.


"Eles eram uma grande civilização, a perda daquilo que foi uma das maiores tragédias na vida de Kal-El - principalmente, pelo fato de que a família El foi uma das maiores dinastias na história do mundo. Krypton morrerá a menos que os esforços de Jor-El mudem tudo". (Mark Waid)  
  
"Eles podem ser pessoas grandiosas, Kal-El - eles desejam ser. Só precisam que uma luz lhes mostre o caminho. Por essa razão, e pela capacidade de serem bons, é que eu o enviei a eles - meu único filho". (Jor-El)  
  
KRYPTON  
  
"Se não há mais nenhum assunto a ser discutido na pauta do dia de hoje, sugiro que demos por encerrada a reunião do Conselho", disse com sua voz áustera, uma das autoridades que se levantava do seu lugar na comprida mesa tão branca como todo o imenso Salão da Sabedoria, com suas majestosas colunas que se elevavam para o alto de um teto descomunal de cristal, do qual se podia ver a inifinidade de estrelas que brilharam sobre os céus de Krypton.  
  
De repente, emergiu uma voz ponderada em meio ao murmúrio usual que se estabelecia ao final de cada mesa para debates:  
  
"Na verdade", disse Jor-El, levantando-se de seu lugar, "ainda temos uma questão da qual devemos tratar".  
  
Um outro membro do Conselho, que permanecia sentado até descobrir de quem era a manifestação, também se levantou e disse:  
  
"Se ainda estiver se referindo àquela idéia absurda de que o núcleo de Krypton está sofrendo pequenos tremores, então nada mais temos a tratar".  
  
Todos concordaram e começaram a se levantar de seus assentos, com suas vestes talares brancas. Mas não se dando por vencido, Jor-El vociferou:  
  
"O trabalho dos nossos cientitsas está sendo questionado?", perguntou, referindo-se ao fato de que, realmente, pequenos tremores vindos do núcleo do planeta vinham sendo constatatos.  
  
"Jor-El, meu amigo", disse um dos conselheiros do Planeta, com a paciência de quem o conhecia há tempos, "todos sabemos que esses tremores vêm ocorrendo há centenas de anos".  
  
"Não como agora", retrucou ele. "Fico admirado que não haja interesse em solucionar esse problema!", exclamou, indignado, batendo à mesa com o punho, causando alarde junto aos membros do Conselho, que começaram a cochichar entre si, horrorizados com a ousadia do colega.  
  
"Não existe problemas em Krypton", disse o conselheiro que tentou acalmá-lo antes, agora, com firmeza. "Você, melhor do que qualquer um, sabe disso. Tudo aquilo que pode vir a representar um problema, simplesmente é eliminado", ao terminar de dizer isso, as demais autoridades kriptonianas à mesa concordaram em meio a murmúrios emanados entre si.  
  
"Esses tremores", explicou Jor-El, na tentativa de começar um discurso que inúmeras vezes vinha proferindo naqueles últimos dias, "são cada vez mais intensos, meus amigos", disse, olhando para cada um dos seus colegas de Assembléia.  
  
E, embora todo o tenham ouvido atentamente, com a polidez e o recato inerente a cada um, ninguém concordava com sua teoria, de que Krypton podia estar correndo perigo, conforme vinha tentando convencê-los. O conselheiro mor, que representava o pensamento unânime naquele Conselho, resolveu, então, colocar fim às insistências de Jor-El:  
  
"Não existe nada de errado com o planeta que a nossa tecnologia não tenha constatado", e continuou, com a frieza que lhe era peculiar e, como se estivesse dizendo diretamente para Jor-El, disse: "E todo aquele que estiver pensando em deixar Krypton será condenado".  
  
"Já estamos todos condenados", retrucou Jor-El.  
  
Quando chegou em casa, todos os pensamentos turbulentos de Jor-El se apaziguaram ao ver Lara, sua amada esposa, embalando o filho, Kal-El. Eram os dois únicos significados de sua vida. E não fosse por eles, Jor-El aceitaria, sem qualquer objeção, o fim a que os habitantes de Krypton estavam acometidos. Mas, na verdade, ele não pensava de todo assim. Por mais que acreditasse que os kryptonianos mereciam uma lição, por causa de seu orgulho inabalável, ainda assim, para Jor-El, ninguém merecia o que estava por vir.  
  
Ao perceber a chegada silenciosa do marido, Lara atravessou , vagarosamente, com o filho nos braços, a sala branca e oval, na sua direção. O sorriso dela iluminava e aquecia seu coração. Era como se acalentasse seus mais terríveis pensamentos. Olhando, então, para a face rosada de Kal-El, que fechava seus grandes olhos azuis, rendendo-se a um sono profundo e tranqüilo, tomou-o nos braços, e disse à Lara, permanecendo com os olhos fixos na criança:  
  
"Eles estão irredutíveis".  
  
Em sua infinita beleza, tristeza e de angústia sobrevieram no seu semblante, e Lara pairou um olhar de medo e dor sobre o filho. Sabia o que aquilo significava.  
  
"Tentei, por várias vezes falar com um a um deles", continuou Jor-El, como se se sentisse melhor ao lembrar o quanto havia sido persistente nos seus esforços de salvar os kryptonianos do seu fatídico destino.  
  
"Trouxe o assunto à tona em todas as nossas reuniões", relembrou, enquanto beijava a testa do filho, "e jamais questionei a infalibilidade do sistema de Krypton, para que não pensassem que eu, de algum modo, desejasse que falhássemos", disse, caminhando, lentamente, com Kal-El nos braços, em direção ao centro da sala, onde uma mesa de cristal em forma de cilindro e com um pouco menos de um metro de altura subia do chão.  
  
Segurando, carinhosamente, o filho, Jor-El tocou com uma das palmas, a superfície da mesa e, súbita e lentamente, uma parte do piso começou a se abrir, ao mesmo tempo que, do seu interior, emergia uma pequena nave.  
  
"Mas, mesmo assim, eles não me ouviram", conclui, finalmente.  
  
Quando a nave estava totalmente acima do nível do chão, o piso falso se fechou e Jor-El se aproximou do veículo, com o filho nos braços. Um compartimento do pequeno transporte se abriu e havia um espaço adaptado para uma criança um pouco maior do que Kal-El.  
  
"Eu a fiz para você, meu filho", disse Jor-El, ajeitando-o no pequeno compartimento, sem despertá-lo, enquanto Lara ia em direção à uma das paredes da sala e, tocando com a palma da mão numa parte da sua superfície, fez abrir uma espécie de portinhola ao lado, de onde retirou uma placa espessa de metal, com cerca de trinta e sessenta centímetros de diâmetro.  
  
"Será que ele vai ser tão feliz quanto nós fomos?", perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos, entregando a placa ao marido, que, sem tirar os olhos do filho, envolveu-a num abraço apertado.  
  
Triste, olhando para Kal-El, no interior da nave, e que dormia tranqüilamente, envolvido no seu manto vermelho, Lara imaginava o quanto perderia. Jamais faria parte da sua criação, do seu crescimento. Não o veria chegar formosamente à idade adulta e, tampouco ainda, saberia se algum dia ele encontraria alguém que pudesse amar.  
  
"Ele vai ser muito mais feliz do que pudemos ser aqui, no lugar para onde vai", respondeu Jor-El.  
  
Olhando, com ternura, para a esposa, lembrou, então, como era a vida na Terra, e como podiam ser tão mesquinhos os kryptonianos, que se preocupavam com coisas tão menos importantes, como sua avançada organização e tecnologia. Lembrou do amor, aquele sentimento tão nobre que os terráqueos, em toda a sua inferioridade, tinham e, o quanto havia aprendido com eles. Olhou para Lara e depois para o filho. Desejou que Kal-El aprendesse a valorizar aquilo, como um dia Lara aprendeu.  
  
De repente, pequenos tremores começavam. Krypton estava prestes a sucumbir. Com desespero, Lara olhou para o marido, que a abraçou fortemente. Os tremores não cessavam mais como das últimas vezes, e Jor-El pegou a placa com as duas mãos, e a colocou num pequeno compartimento dentro da encubadora onde estava Kal-El:  
  
"Meu filho, um dia, quando estiver crescido, saberá o propósito disso tudo", disse, abraçando Lara, com todo o seu amor, "e onde quer que você esteja, sempre estaremos ao seu lado".  
  
Subitamente, o telhado de cristal começou a desabar, e a pequena abertura na nave, por onde a criança havia sido colocado, começou a se fechar. O casal, desolado, via o pequeno Kal-El pela última vez. O chão começava a sacudir cada vez mais bruscamente. Jor-El e Lara pareciam alheios à destruição que se abatia à sua volta, e ficaram acompanhando o veículo que se preparava para alçar vôo espaço afora. Quando o transporte estelar subiu altoo bastante e quebrou o que havia sobrado do telhado, disparando, então, velozmente, pelo espaço, Lara disse:  
  
"Adeus, meu querido Kal-El".  
  
Jor-El a abraçou e os dois finalmente prestaram atenção ao horror que se instalava em Krypton. As magníficas edificações do planeta, tão gigantescas como o pavor de seus habitantes que viam sua tão avançada civilização ruir violentamente, desabavam sobre a população que procurava, inutilmente, proteção sobre seus escombros. O caos generalizado tomava conta das ruas, os transportes aéreos caíam dos céus ao serem atingidos por fragmentos dos prédios. E, cada vez mais, uma nova fenda se abria, engolindo multidões. E, por horas e mais horas, os kryptonianos viveram o caos e a morte, até que tudo foi consumido por uma enorme explosão, tão surpreendente quanto horrível, que fez ecoar gritos e mais gritos de medo, por todo o universo.  
  
Em sobressalto, Clark despertou do seu pesadelo, e sentado à sua cama, no Rancho Kent, ainda abalado, ficou pensativo. Era como se tivesse escutado, nitidamente, o pedido de socorro de milhões de pessoas, e nada pudesse fazer para ajudar.  
  
Fim  
  
NOTA  
  
Versão original inspirada em "The Living Legend: The Last Son of Krypton" (de Elliot Maggin); "The Superman Newspaper Adventures", escrita em 1934, por Jerry Siegel e Joel Shuster; "Superman: O Filme" (1978), de Richard Donner, e "Smallville, episódio #3.6 - Relic". 


End file.
